bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Senkaku Ningensei
Senkaku Ningensei (人間性遷客, Ningensei Sen Kyaku) is a fanon character of the Bleach series. He is a powerful Arrancar, having been raised by Shinigami Jasui Ningensei through an experiment in Hueco Mundo. His Spanish name was Lope Sandoval. Appearance Senkaku is a slightly muscular and slim man, carrying the appearance of a teenager. His eye color, due to an oddity in his spiritual pressure, have a habit of occasionally and unpredictably changing. He has black hair that is long in length, as well as unkempt and tied in a one-tie ponytail. He is dark-skinned. His attire is quite varying in both appearance and culture; for most of his casual outfits, they are similar to what humans would wear in the Human Realm. But more formal attire bears resemblance to the feudal-era attire of the Seireitei. His Zanpakutō, like many, is secured to the obi on his waist. Recently, his hair has grown out, allowing him to tie it in a ponytail behind his head. Personality Senkaku is a calm-headed, dry-witted, and almost stoic figure of individuality. For the most part, he is quite friendly to anyone, believing in the trait "treat others as you want to be treated". He is mostly quiet, considering himself to be not quite socially adequate upon everyone else. He states proof due to a habit of stuttering over some sentences while he is trying to explain something. He is quite understanding of the human emotion, and will show care towards his comrades when they need it. Most of the time, he is accurate in predicting one's actions when driven by emotion, as well as making accurate guesses of their persona, though he remains silent about it most of the time. Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai JoshinThe Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel In terms of combat, he can exhibit a rather easy-going and level-headed attitude, even complimenting his opponents on their abilities when appropriate. Though not to the extent of Nnoitra, he seems to enjoy combat, stating to Raian Getsueikirite that he would enjoy raising his sword to him.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel He can panic in the face of overwhelmingly intense combat, or when the odds are stacked against him (particularly when his opponent is able to outmaneuver and outflank him). Whenever faced against increasingly losing odds, he will become desolate and negative. He has a heavy attachment to his teammates, and is unwilling to use methods against his opponents that would put them in danger - the reasoning he used in order to refrain from using his Segunda Etapa form. In terms of religion and personal beliefs, Senkaku believes there is a god that watches over everything, even the Death Gods. Outward appearances make it seems like that he is of Christian religion. But in truth, he is agnostic, refusing to believe that mortal minds could ever know the identity of the true god. He is highly logical, believing that every action needs a reason in order to exist, as well as the "seeing is believing" saying. Though he is a patient man, he has a heavy dislike for ignorance, insubordination, illogical and irrational actions, and will not hesitate to berate people if they perform such. Even so, he is open to other religions and beliefs, and will try to understand them in the best way that he is able.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Senkaku, when a younger child, was emotionally untempered, being quite prone to fits of rage as well as tears when someone provoked him. Hints of this personality still remain within him; in calm arguments, he will occasionally snap when the person he is arguing with becomes too irrational and rude. History (In Progress) Synopsis Introduction Arc *Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin *Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei *Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! *Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Pre-Tournament *The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel *The Ones Who Were Left Behind: Fracción and Números The Hell Tournament Saga *Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot No Arc *Hate Me For Who I Am.... Kill Me For What I Have Done Equipment Sword: Along with the Zanpakutō, Jasui gave Senkaku another sword to practice fighting with as a reward for defeating her in combat. It is a wakizashi-sized blade, with a blue handle and rectangular hilt. Mostly Senkaku uses this blade in order to ease a tough situation and delay releasing his Zanpakutō. Due to its size, he greatly dislike using it, despite being proficient in it. Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: Because of intense training, Senkaku possesses immense spiritual energy, though most of it is unreleased and not realized at first. Through his training, that potential slowly began to be unlocked within him. It can be compared to that of Ulquiorra Cifer's spiritual energy, and he is presumed to have a tremendous amount of spiritual power, considering he was able to withstand the uncontrollable spiritual pressure of Seikai Joshin.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin Later on, it is shown to be on par with the likes of Ahatake Kurosaki, a fighter known for his tremendous spiritual pressure.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! :Satori (悟り, Enlightenment): Senkaku refers to this as a "taste" of his Resurrection. All of his reiatsu is sealed into his own body, every bit of it used in order to enhance his physical abilities. Natural speed, physical strength, reflexes, and body duration is enhanced to higher levels. Though there is no visible change, one can sense the sudden plummet in reiatsu that takes place in his body. In this state, he is free to fight with the full might of his released form without releasing it, able to take on two Shunsui-class Captains simultaneously. However, there is a sacrifice that is made: he is unable to use anything else but hand-to-hand combat and swordsmanship skills. His Cero, Kidō, and Sonido are barred from usage until he deactivates Satori. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: One of Senkaku's most prominent abilities is his skillful swordsmanship. He has high perception and a good observation level, able to predict his opponent's strikes, block, and counter them easily. His style is rather mostly defensive, concentrating on wearing his opponent down rather than continuous assault. This is a key to preserving his stamina in combat, allowing for more weak spots to be available to attack.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin After given a secondary wakizashi sword, Senkaku uses his jian sword for power attacks and his wakizashi for speed attacks, similar to the fighting style of Shunsui Kyōraku. Depending on the type of Zanpakutō, he can even hold his own against a Bankai with his sealed state alone. Unlike most, he has even developed a few techniques that remain constant, even throughout his releases: :God Killer (神キラー, Kami Kirā): Senkaku twists his sword blade behind him in a backhand stance, his free hand pointing two fingers up at his opponent slightly above waist-level. When his target charges at him, he concentrates spiritual energy in order to "connect" with the opponent, then executes a lunge strike couple with Flash Step. This attack strikes all of the nine vital points of the body at once, killing them instantly. However, this will only work on a straight-charging or still opponent. If the opponent moves before Senkaku can connect completely to him/her, the attack will be negated. This technique also requires an extreme amount of concentration. Sonido Master: Since his asthma discourages the use of natural quick speed, Senkaku relies heavily on the use of Sonido in order to keep up with extremely fast opponents. Due to using it for so long, his skill in it is tremendous, appearing as if he is simply teleporting to one place to another. In some of his sword techniques, Sonido plays a vital role to their effectiveness, particularly in the case of his God Killer technique. His speed, in his released form, was able to hold against Sengetsu Kawahiru's "true" power.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Though to what extent is unknown, he can create after-images to leave behind.Paradigm Shift: Nori Haruo vs Senkaku Ningensei Keen Intelligence: Senkaku is a highly perceptive fighter, as well as a heavy tactical thinker. From only a few of his opponent's actions, he is able to deduce the nature of his or her abilities and fighting traitsMeet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin. He seems to be well-versed in the use of Hollow techniques, teaching several of them to his teammate Nnoitra Jiruga in order to enhance his capabilities. During Nnoitra's fight with Harribel, he accurately regarded the former 3rd Espada as highly dangerous simply from the exertion of her spiritual pressure.The Demon and the Shark: Nnoitra Jiruga vs Tia Harribel Cero: Senkaku's Cero is in the form of a condensed laser attack. The condensation of energy makes it smaller, yet much more powerful than regular Cero attacks, capable of cutting through many formidable substances.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! His released Cero attack, which he calls Cero Pintor, is compressed to the form of a small laser when fired, yet deals a massive explosion of damage when connecting with a target.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! The Cero can be compared to the likes of an unreleased Starrk's own Cero. :Cero Parejo: Senkaku personally taught this ability to Nnoitra. It allows the user to fire Cero from both hands simutaneously. Considering that a single Cero from Senkaku can compare to Starrk's unreleased version, dual Cero can prove to be highly destructive. :Gran Rey Impacto Cañón Cero: This is the most powerful close-quarters attack out of Senkaku's arsenal, highly augumented in his Resurrección form. To perform it, Senkaku clenches his hands into fists and presses his knuckles flat against the enemy's body. He then releases a burst of Cero energy from each fist that passes through the enemy's skin, dealing no external damage, and directly attacks the enemy's insides. Being attacked by this Cero technique can make one ache so much that they are doubled over in extreme pain, and is described as being like "trauma". Using it on a limb, such as an arm or leg, can leave the muscles so damaged that the limb goes numb. When used on the torso, the victim can sometimes begin to cough up blood from the internal damage. However, the technique is also dangerous. Using it even once can leave Senkaku extremely winded, panting and gasping for air. Firing it repeatedly can put him in physical pain. Senkaku himself uses a solution to allow him to regain breath faster; by holding his breath, he allows his body to absorb the oxygen that he has, thus giving time for his organs to replenish themselves. Enhanced Hierro: The hardened skin of the Arrancar, which is a result of their compressed spiritual power. Senkaku's own Hierro is extremely potent, capable of withstanding extremely strong blows dealt to its user's body. He can block and deflect attacks of his own strength with his bare hands, and can even take on some forms of Bankai with only his bare-hands. In his duel with Ahatake Kurosaki, Ahatake's attacks, at least until he used his Resurrecion, seemed to have little to no effect on him, even with the help of his inner Hollow.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! He was able to stop Sengetsu Kawahiru's Shikai with one hand while delivering a sword cut with the other.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru Kidō Master: Senkaku's unique ability is the use of Kidō, an ability that Arrancars are not seen to use. The differences between Shinigami and Arrancar prevented teachings of Kidō. However, since Jasui personally taught him in the skill, he can use more spells than the common Arrancar. So far, the highest spell he has went to was a level 73 binding spell.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin His common use of Kidō involves him restraining his opponent first before attacking.Brothers and Sisters of the Sword: Team Ningensei vs. Team Zealot :Garganta: The method of transportation that allows Arrancars and Hollow to go to and from Hueco Mundo. He is seen traveling to Yuurei Oukoku using this method, along with Seikai Joshin as an accomplice.Hollow Clash! Ahatake vs Senkaku! Immense Strength: Senkaku has been noted to have strength very much above the norm, comparable to the likes of Seikai Joshin. Even at her full strength in their brief duel, he was able to fight her off and still retain a light composure, complimenting her on her abilities.Meet Your Superior: Senkaku Ningensei vs Seikai Joshin He was also able to fight off the brute strength of Hollow Ahatake without having to use his Resurrección. Zanpakutō Agua (水, Mizu; Spanish for Water, Japanese for Water). Senkaku's Zanpakutō takes the form of a jian sword, with a red hilt and a golden guard. The edge of the hilt is also golden. *'Resurrección:' Its release command is "Equalize" (イコライズ, Ikoraizu). Aqua unleashes a violent torrent of spiritual energy from Senkaku's body. At first, he still retains a rather "human" look to him, but his outfit consists of a black, assassin-like suit with a beast mask covering the entire face. However, once he was able to unlock his full potential, his appearance changed to a more "Espada-like" appearance. The remnants of his Hollow Mask cover the top left of his head, with a horn protruding out of it, as well as the torso, arms, shoulders, and cheeks to serve as a sort of armor for him. He wears a white jacket, black sash, and a white hakama, bearing a striking resemblance to the Arrancar Ulquiorra Cifer. His hair grows to reach down just past his shoulders. :Resurrección Special Ability: In this form, Senkaku's abilities increase drastically. :*'Physical Augumentation:' As Senkaku himself describes it, his old Resurrección removes all of the limits on a "human" body, enhancing his physical abilities. His strength and speed are raised to the point where even most expert Bankai users struggle to keep up and fight with him. But what he considers is the most useful feature of his form is the enhancement of stamina and the increased relaxation rate of inner organs (increased rate of oxygen absorption, decreased muscle stress rate). In this manner, he is capable of sustaining himself in combat much longer than he could in his sealed state. :*'Water Manipulation:' After unlocking his potential, Senkaku gains much more in his arsenal: the manipulation of water. The source he is able to draw it from the very air itself. He can utilize it as a shield against projectile attacks (particularly Fire-type attacks), launch it as spinning vortexes with the full strength of natural tornadoes, and hurl bullet-like projectiles at his opponents with pressure that can cut through solid steel. He can also manipulate the water of his opponent's attacks, if any is used. His reach elso extends to that of blood manipulation: he can use his own spilled blood to use as a weapon against his opponent. If his blade manages to cut his opponent, or had managed to cut the opponent beforehand, the blood will immediately be "registered". From that point on, while in this form, Senkaku will be able to control the blood in one's body, his manipulation level so intense that even force of will cannot break it. Upon working deeper into the ability, Senkaku has discovered another frightening ability; the ability to part, or even the whole of his body, into water. Though he only uses it for a last resort, Senkaku can use it to allow attacks to phase through his watery body, allowing for a more lethal counterattack on his opponent. :*'Cero Pintor' (ゼロ画家, Zero Gaka, Spanish/Japanese for Zero Painter) is Senkaku's enhanced version of his regular Cero. He appears to fire it from his own forehead, the sphere of energy appearing a few inches away from it. At first, when fired, it seems like nothing more than a harmless laser. But once it connects with its target, the resulting explosion is enough to disintegrate anything that it consumes. Even extremely strong opponents need to avoid this attack under fear of disintegration. Its power is enough to disrupt the flow of an opponent's reiatsu put into an attack, and was capable of cancelling out Sengetsu Kawahiru's Heitei Taiyou.Exiles Of A Different Feather: Senkaku Ningensei vs Sengetsu Kawahiru :*'Cero Oscuras:' The infamous Cero used by the Espada, more particularly Ulquiorra Cifer. He either concentrates the energy needed at the tip of his sword, or lifts two fingers towards the opponent with which ever hand his free. It is a jet black color with a green outline. When fired, it covers any exposed light into absolute pitch darkness. The Cero Oscuras's range is vast, and is mighty enough to completely destroy half of the dome over Las Noches. After learning about this attack during his research on the Winter War, Senkaku, with the assistance of Nnoitra, was able to learn this technique. *'Resurrección: Segunda Etapa' (刀剣解放第二階層 (レスレクシオン・セグンダ・エターパ), resurekushion segunda etāpa; Spanish for "Resurrection Second Stage", Japanese for "Sword's Release: Second Level"): The most dangerous and powerful ability out of Senkaku's arsenal, and capable of affecting the very environment itself, Senkaku is extremely reluctant to rely on it due to it having the high possibility of catching his comrades in it, but will do so as a desparate measure. The spiritual pressure that is released is so powerful, its influence on the surrounding areas causes a blizzard to overcome the entire battlefield. The armor around his torso comes together in a scarlet green, with bandages wrapped around both of his arms. His wings enlargen, similar to that of bat wings. The helmet on his head completes itself, giving him more of a warrior-like appearance. :Overwhelming Spiritual Power: In this state, Senkaku's spiritual power is dense enough to cause changes in the weather, particularly for a blizzard to come over the area. This snowstorm can cover the skies of an entire city. Even the strongest of opponents can find it extremely difficult, if not impossible, to fight under the extreme temperature drop and sudden decrease of oxygen. Prolonged exposure to this spiritual aura can lead to frostbite, chilblains, frostnip, trenchfoot, and even death. Trivia *Senkaku is my final personification character of myself, carrying most of his information from myself. *Some of Senkaku's attacks are inspired from other shows. His Cero Pintor, for example, is inspired from the Avatar character Combustion Man's unique firebending ability, as well as the Ion Painter from Unreal Tournament 2004. *Along with Team Ningensei, Senkaku hosts The Bleach Encyclopedia, a set of episodes revolving around the Bleach canon and fanon series. *Senkaku's unofficial theme is [http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YIDi3lYfsko&feature=related Howard's Tale by Sick Puppies]. Quotes *(To Seikai Joshin) ''"You sure? I mean, for one thing, weakness lets you know that you're not a complete and total killing machine. If you were just that... We wouldn't be having this conversation now." Relationships Nnoitra Jiruga Nnoitra was the first out of Team Ningensei to be recruited by Senkaku. At first, the bond between Senkaku and Nnoitra proved to be rather shaky, with Nnoitra's hot-headedness, and Senkaku's calm and near-stoic demeanor. However, they began to learn about each other a bit more, with Senkaku sharing Nnoitra's desire not to be weak, the elation at crushing their opponents, and the fury of being looked down upon. They hold a mutual respect for each other, though they are not above taunting each other at the opportune moment. Melina Herselia Senkaku can prove to be rather cheery in the presence of Melina, whose bubbly and happy nature can prove to be infectious to him. They share a brother-sister bond towards each other, thanks to Senkaku's will to be open with most people. He has a habit of mimicking her movements in times of boredom. References Category:Male Category:Shinigami